


Quick Study

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, First Time, M/M, One of My Favorites, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon wants to learn science; Radek is more than willing to help teach him.  Along the way, Radek learns some things, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Ronon never got to do much beyond being "the heavy" is a constant source of consternation to me; he showed a lot of aptitute for quick thinking and improvisation, and a man who can survive on his own for as long as Ronon did has to have more in his head than knives and other stabbing weapons. This is one of my serious fix-it stories along those lines, as well as promoting one of my favorite rare pairings.

"I want to learn science," Ronon says.

He's leaning against the doorway to Radek's lab, trying not to look too eager about all this. Radek looks up from his work and tilts his head to one side. It's a little weird, Ronon realizes that, but he hopes it's not _crazy_. Radek's kind of looking at him like it is. Ronon starts playing with the braid that's come loose from one of his wristbands. _Oughta fix that._

"We have very little time for lessons," Radek says apologetically. "It is not that I would not want to teach, but--"

"A little at a time," Ronon says, looking up. "I'm tired of being somebody who can only do one thing."

"You do it very well," Radek points out. He clears his throat. "You have saved many lives."

"So have you. So has Rodney."

Radek snorts. "But you are not asking Rodney for science lessons."

This is sounding pretty good. Radek isn't saying no yet, anyway, and he hasn't thrown Ronon out of his office for wasting his time. "McKay's a good teammate," he says, trying to be diplomatic. "You'd be a better teacher."

"I am flattered, and also, you are correct," Radek says, "but still, times you and I are both free for such an exercise--"

"I'll make time," Ronon says immediately. "Just say when."

Radek sighs. Ronon grins. Radek was never going to say no, he realizes; it was just a matter of how long it would take him to say yes. "Very well. Obviously we cannot depend on a schedule, but yes, when I am free to teach you, I will say, and if you can come to me, we will have science lessons. Yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

Radek gets enthusiastic about the teaching job pretty fast. It's not just that Ronon's a quick study--which he is, and he's relieved by that. There's something else to it. Ronon's pretty sure Radek's enjoying their sessions as much as he is.

"So few of us here; we should all be more distributed in our skills," Radek explains. "Of course, that is not why they recruit us, it is usually because we are the best in an area, but still, Rodney is taking shooting lessons now; there is no reason scientists cannot be doctors or surgeons cannot fire weapons."

_No, that's not it, either_, Ronon thinks. "People can. They just don't make time," he says. He taps at Radek's keyboard and looks over the schematic that comes up. Radek figured the best thing to teach Ronon first was the care and feeding of puddlejumpers, and Ronon was happy to go along with it. It's sure as hell something that'll come in handy in the field.

"Okay, so if I were looking at this, I'd need to wire this--" he points at the display-- "to that--" another gesture, and Radek leans over to make the appropriate virtual connections. He doesn't tell Ronon whether he's right or not; the changes on the display make that clear. A gold thread lights up on the display, connecting Ronon's power conduits, connecting the circuit. "And we could take off," he finishes.

"You certainly could." Radek smiles. "You are a very fast learner. You extrapolate in ways most soldiers would not. You think creatively."

"You're a good teacher," Ronon says. His knee bumps against Radek's, and Radek jumps, somehow knocking his glasses askew.

Something clicks for Ronon. He stays quiet while Radek clears his throat, fixes his glasses, composes himself again. "Yes, good. Shall we try something else?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rodney's unconscious, Teyla's fending off Wraith, and Sheppard's in the pilot's seat, trying to get the jumper off the ground. "Crap," Sheppard says. "Wake him _up_, we need him--"

"Little busy here," Ronon says. He's already ripped the side panel off and he's got Rodney's tablet in his hands. He's trying not to step on Rodney, but Rodney's on the floor, and there's no time to move him.

Teyla shoots another Wraith, and another, before calling back over her shoulder. "That is the end of this wave, but more are coming," she says. "Can you not at least close the--"

The rear hatch shuts, and Ronon pumps his fist before getting back to work. He can feel Teyla's eyes on him; he ignores her. He has to make this come together.

It takes him longer than it would have taken Rodney, and he doesn't get the cloak back online, but in a few minutes the jumper's in the air. Teyla gives Rodney a quick once-over as Ronon works, and somewhere in the back of Ronon's mind he wonders if Teyla would make a good field medic. Then again, she's a diplomat and a trader and a warrior already; maybe she doesn't need versatility as badly as he does.

Sheppard dials the gate, gets them home and safe, and Ronon sags onto one of the benches, relieved it's all over.

"You did very well," Teyla tells him.

"I'm learning."

* * *

Radek brings him one of those fruit-nut-grain bars after the mission debriefing's over. It's Ronon's favorite, the kind that has little Earth fruits called raisins. "Congratulations," Radek tells him. "I heard about your excellent rescue from M9N-397."

"I should be giving you a granola bar," Ronon says, but he's already got it tucked into one of his pockets. No way is he giving it back. "You did all the work."

"It is you who did the work. If anything, I gave you tools to do it with." Radek smiles, sits down on Ronon's couch, puts the laptop on his coffee table. "Do you wish to continue lessons?"

"Hell, yes," Ronon says. "Just don't let me get too good. I don't want to end up getting yelled at by McKay for a living."

"Only for fun?"

Ronon laughs. He sits down next to Radek, lets his thigh press up against Radek's thigh. Radek glances up at him but doesn't move away.

* * *

The next time there's an emergency with one of the jumpers, Ronon rips one of the panels open and Rodney shrieks.

"What are you--don't touch that, you'll break something," he sputters.

"He got it working last time," Sheppard snaps. "Let him help."

Rodney stares at Ronon in shock; Ronon shifts uneasily and pulls his sidearm. "It's okay," he says. "I can help Teyla--"

"No, it's just, I _do_ need four arms to do this and I haven't figured out how to make robot limbs out of thin air yet," Rodney says. "So can you wire this--" He points at the backup thruster control module. "To this--" This time it's the power generator for the shields. "While I go over and--"

"Sure," Ronon says. "Give me a tablet, too, and I'll patch in the rear sensor array."

"Why would you--"

"To get a narrower lock on the shield frequency. We don't need to block out a wide band right now, we can--"

"Yes, yes, of course, stop wasting time and do it," Rodney says, thrusting his tablet at Ronon and moving over to the other side of the jumper.

This time Ronon can feel both Teyla and John staring at him. He glances up. "What?"

"Yeah, _what_?" Rodney asks. "Can we not interrupt the unexpected savant while he's helping me save our collective asses?"

"Dr. Zelenka is a better teacher than I realized," Teyla says.

"Oh, please, Zelenka's teaching style is so garbled only people who are smarter than him can understand it," Rodney mutters, already back at work.

"I think that was a compliment," John offers, bringing up the HUD and squinting at it.

Ronon misses Radek all of a sudden, misses the fact that his compliments aren't so fucking backhanded, but he gets the job done, and he doesn't mind the way Rodney takes all the credit when they get home.

* * *

Radek yawns for the fourth time in five minutes and takes his glasses off to rub at his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbles, "sorry, I have not slept much this week."

"Do you want to take a break?" Ronon asks. "Or I could get you some coffee."

"What I really need is bed," Radek says, yawning again.

"Got one of those, too," Ronon says. It's not a mistake, but it's not calculated, either. It's just the right time. Maybe.

Radek looks at him for a few seconds. "I am sure the bed in my quarters is just as comfortable," he says softly. "If not as close."

"It's probably better if what you want is _sleep_," Ronon says. Scientists can be fucking dense sometimes. He knows that one from working with McKay.

"I do not--are you--" Radek takes a deep breath. "I think I am misunderstanding you."

Ronon bends forward and kisses him, putting a hand on the back of his neck to hold him steady. Radek groans against Ronon's mouth, but then he kisses back, reaching up to touch Ronon's arms, his shoulders, like he's not sure Ronon's really there.

"Maybe I am not misunderstanding you at all," Radek murmurs, when Ronon finally lets him go.

"Still got that bed," Ronon says. "You sure you don't want to go there?"

"I never said that!" Radek protests. Ronon grins at him and leads the way.

_-end-_


End file.
